dforce_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Fossilossus
Fossilossus is the Zenitrix's DNA sample of a mutant Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. Appearance Fossilossus is about 14 feet tall, 2 feet taller than Humongousaur, and can grow bigger at will, up to about 100 feet, 40 feet taller than the maximum size of a regular Vaxasaurian. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing long blades akin to the fin of a Spinosaurus, and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His arms do something similar. His skin is hard, gray, and a sort of light gray color in its inner side and he has a somewhat humanoid body. Humungousaur wore the Zenitrix symbol on his chest. He waters bony armor that makes him resemble somewhat of a Ceratosaurus. His gauntlets each have three rusty orange blades and his tail is capped with an axe head. Abilities Fossilossus possesses incredible strength, even more than an Evolved Vaxasaurian. Fossilossus is strong enough to lift an evolved To’kustar. He is able to throw an object to up to a high altitude, even into near-earth orbit. He possesses a thick, armored hide, which has proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. He also wears armor made from what looks like the skeletal remains of a dead animal. Fossilossus has the power to increase his own body size and mass. He can grow up to 100 feet. His strength increases as he grows. Fossilossus can generate his blades and spikes on spine without changing size. Due to his enhancements, Fossilossus is durable enough to survive in space for a few hours longer than a normal Vaxasaurian. Fossilossus' tail is powerful enough to knock away larger enemies and the axe head at the tip of his tail can slice through metal like a knife on butter. Fossilossus can charge and ram enemies while running on all fours, in a similar fashion to a bull or rhinoceros. The blades on his gauntlets can slice through reinforced steel with ease. Fosilossus is quite agile for his size, as he can somersault, perform a slide tackle and be able to evade attacks while jumping. Fossilossus has a powerful roar, which he can use to scare away foes or anyone he finds annoying. Weaknesses Fossilossus strength has a clear limit, as with such cases with moving and lifting beings or objects as heavy as Tyrannopede, whose sheer weight proved a challenge for Fossilossus to manage. Fossilossus is also very slow and combined with his naturally large physique, it makes him a very easy target for enemy attacks. Even his base size makes it impossible for him to fit into small spaces. However, his greatest weakness is his extreme vulnerability to electricity. Fossilossus can be affected by Methanosian fireballs. Trivia *Fossilossus' name is a portmanteau of the words Fossil and Colossus. *His real name is Cretacea, a play on Cretaceous. *His design is similar to SkullGreymon and WarGreymon from Digimon. *Fossilossus' helmet resembles Greymon's helmet from the Digimon series. Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Vaxasaurians